


but you'll find the real thing instead

by grantairemrys



Series: the evermore 'verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Failed Proposal, Gen, Modern AU, Morgana-centric, Songfic, in which my girl has a Realization, lmao sorry leon, this is a taylor swift and william bowery stan account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairemrys/pseuds/grantairemrys
Summary: Morgana does not say yes.
Relationships: Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: the evermore 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	but you'll find the real thing instead

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY i'm back!!! with another fic!!! about my girl morgana!!! who i love dearly!!! which is inspired by champagne problems which i also love dearly!!!
> 
> the first person to read this and tell me i wasn't nuts for writing this was zara. babes if you're reading this i love u and i think u are the coolest. thank u for letting me brainrot in ur dms.
> 
> disclaimer that i do not own bbc merlin and all of its characters. wish that i did though. i would have done a way better job than the wri- [GUNSHOT]
> 
> here we go :D

Morgana genuinely feels like she's going to throw up. 

Leon had been about to go down on one knee, in front of the entire restaurant, _ring box in hand and everything_ , and it was all she could do to splutter out a quick "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this anymore."

She had hightailed it out of there before she had to see Leon's face, and here she was now on a bench in the middle of god knows where in the city, trying to still her shaking hands.

She sniffs, thinking of everyone's reaction when they find out she turned him down. Uther would go ballistic, then would probably say she was fucked in the head. Leon's family would be confused and disappointed. So would Arthur, but he'd be a tad more understanding. Gwen would hug it out of her, then hear her out. Merlin would try to make her laugh. Morgause would say some shit along the lines of she knew it was going to happen from the very start.

She and Leon had been dating for about two years. They were essentially paired together by their parents, and at first both of them were reluctant.

Time went on and it became less like an arrangement and more like a friendship. Leon was sweet, kind, thoughtful, everything a girl would want. Her father approved. Arthur liked him, as did her friends. His family loved her. His friends were actually decent and became her friends too. In time, Morgana had grown to actually care for him.

But why has she never felt more free until now?

Morgana puts her head between her knees and breathes, weird stares from passers-by be damned.

She knows full well why. It's the same reason why ever since they started two years ago her smiles had become less and less sincere. It's the same reason she always hesitates before she tells him 'I love you', and feels a twinge of guilt every time she does. It's the same reason why while she had come to care for him, being with Leon never stopped feeling like a chore. It's the same reason she's denied to herself for two years– longer than that, even.

As wonderful as Leon is, she truly can't envision a future with him.

Or with any man, for that matter.

It's rather melodramatic, she thinks, that it took a near-proposal for her to come to terms with it.

Morgana stands, and inhales to center herself. She'll explain herself to Leon later. There'll be time for her to deal with Uther's rage. There'll be time for her to answer everyone else's questions. Right now all she wants is to curl up in bed with a mug of hot cocoa and her thoughts.

She deserves recompense after lying to herself for so long. A self-apology of sorts.

She exhales, and books the night train home.

**Author's Note:**

> short summary, miss morgana likes girls. she isn't morgana le GAY for nothing.
> 
> i love love LOVE you for making it this far. thank you <3 kudos + comments would be reaaaally appreciated !!!


End file.
